


I Can See my Body on your Lips

by ViceCaptain



Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Ryan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I actually want to write more about this, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Nipple Piercings, Pole Dancing, Top Shane, also kinky outfits, i guess, stripper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: Is there a niche in the fandom you want filled? Maybe you don't think there's enough fics of Shane being an angel, or where Ryan switches bodies with Obi. Well you know what they say: when you want something done, you have to do it yourself! Fill that niche with a fic that's less than 1K words!I am prompt daddy, but now let's write about shyan daddies! Are they gonna have kids? Is Ryan/Shane gonna bring the other to meet their dad? Is one of them daddy? Is Virge's account Shane's burner and he's been prompt daddy this whole time?!   Give us that daddy shit in a fic that's less than 1K words!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185821
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	I Can See my Body on your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a tiny bit of... tweaking to the rules and mashed together two prompts. Niche in the fandom, I picked the 'stripper AU'. Not that there aren't fics already filling this "niche" but because I can't have enough XDD and also I just read some fic in another fandom and now I'm craving.  
> And for the daddy prompt... Well, you know me, it had to be the kinky stuff.  
> Anyways, here we go, I had far too much fun with this one and it is tempting to... add to it.
> 
> Title taken from Baby by Madison Beer (perfect soundtrack to listen to while you read this). Enjoy!

The first time Ryan notices the man is while he’s slowly sliding down the pole, his back arched while he’s clinging with his legs. His point of view is upside down but it doesn’t stop him from noticing how tall he is. How he looks emotionless while his expression doesn’t even change despite the five pole-dancing stages scattered around the room. And believe him on that, both the girls and the boys dancing are gorgeous.

And yet, that stranger doesn’t even spare a little smile to any of the winks that get thrown at him. He doesn’t even look particularly intimidating at first, being so lean and wearing a soft-colored suit, he almost looks more like a model than someone from the mafia. But once Ryan gets a proper look at him, he notices the belts of a gun shoulder-holster peeking from beneath his jacket while the man adjusts it casually.

The man isn’t interested, then? It piques Ryan’s curiosity and he makes sure he’s landing on his spread knees while the stranger is passing by, offering the best sight of his body. Ryan isn’t afraid to look him right in his eyes while he does so, even ignoring the patrons that are stuffing bills in his waist-band and garter belt. He smirks at him as if they’re having a silent competition, and bites on his bottom lip.

Ah. There you go. The man stops and gives him a long, appreciating look, he instinctively bites on his own lip as if replying to Ryan and only now the dancer winks at him.

The man grins at him and arches an eyebrow.

\------------------

The second time Ryan sees the man, he’s sitting in the best spot, in the middle of the first row, right beneath his stage.

He’s leaning forward, an elbow planted on the edge of the platform, he slowly takes off his sunglasses as if he had been trying to hide just how interested he actually is. Long, lean fingers stroke his lips thoughtfully.

A shiver runs through Ryan’s spine while he spins around the pole. He has never been so affected by any viewer before.

_Those hands give me thoughts._

The dancer climbs higher, muscles pulled taut in his arms, shoulders, and chest. He then slides down along the pole, back against the metal while his legs spread and his smirk widens when he finds the man’s gaze fixed on him, hypnotized. Ryan and the stranger are practically eye-fucking and he can’t even be bothered in the least.

The cheering and howling of the crowd disappear. He can barely hear the loud beat of the music. His mind distractedly registers the hands that excitedly stuff bills in his leather garters, pulling tight around his thighs.

The man watches him intently and his gaze is like being touched. It’s stupidly hot and Ryan can’t make sense of how much it turns him on to be the focus of all that. It’s not like he’s a rookie or that he doesn’t get attention… he has yet to fail at making heads turn when he performs.

And yet there’s something that is capturing him like he’s the one paying to see the man and not the other way around.

Speaking of which, he has yet to tip Ryan and he’s realizing only now. Not only that, but Ryan’s focusing his attention on that man and he hasn’t slipped even one bill in his tight leather shorts.

The stranger smirks at him and it almost feels like he read Ryan’s thoughts. Which is of course not possible. But also crazy hot.

_Fine, big guy. The game’s on._

\---------------

Third time, as they say, is the charm.

Ryan meets the man in the VIP lounge where he booked the dancer for the _whole_ evening. One would wonder if he can even do something like that, but Ryan knows he can. He researched him, you see.

And the man sitting comfortably on the couch, with his jacket tossed to the side and gun holster out in the air, is Shane Madej, head of the Madej family and, some say, the baddest in town.

Also, it wouldn’t be the first time someone books a dancer for the whole night. If they offer a crazy amount of money. The dancer is expected to give more than a private dance, though.

Yes, the owner is a scumbag, what’s new?

“Oh baby,” Ryan purrs while he climbs on the platform, “I’m flattered, but are you sure you can handle me all night long?” he sweetens his words with a wink, trying to hide how he might actually be somewhat nervous.

Shane chuckles from the couch he’s sitting in, gestures for him to come closer and give him a lap-dance.

Usually, Ryan wouldn’t be particularly excited at the idea of shortening distances so soon. As he wouldn’t be eager to be fucked by some stranger all night long, since he’s a dancer and not a hooker. _Usually._

This time he’s so horny for that man that he can’t really care this is business, so Ryan is climbing in Shane’s lap quicker than he can even think about how he has yet to even hear the other’s voice.

Ryan doesn’t mind. He smiles down at Shane while he straddles him and grinds his hips voluptuously, rolls them, slightly grazing the other. His hands grip the back of the couch just over the other’s shoulders.

Now that he’s so close he can finally look at the man’s face, he looks almost soft, kind, with warm squinty eyes and thin lips curled into a playful smirk, a pointy nose, and silky brown hair that makes Ryan want to comb his fingers through.

Shane leans closer “I heard you asked around about me” he whispers in his ear and his voice is a low, gentle, slightly raspy caress that sends shivers all through Ryan’s nerves.

“I did, baby,” Ryan admits while he rolls his hips and throws his head back. He’s shamelessly offering his body to the other and it makes his skin itch how much he anticipates the moment Shane will touch him. Why wouldn’t he do so right away? They both know why he booked the dancer for the whole night.

Shane’s eyes drink it in, as greedy as ever, while they rake all over Ryan’s naked chest, across his pecks slightly squeezed by straps. They linger on his pierced nipples, the pointy barbells gleam in the neon red and purple light. They go together with the one on his navel and the guiche at the base of his cock.

It was a set and they match so nicely, alright?

Shane licks his lips and Ryan feels his confidence boosted.

“Then you should know I didn’t come in here to look at some eye candy,” Shane whispers in his ear, there’s a sharp edge to his voice as if he’s annoyed that something got him so distracted.

“What could have possibly changed your mind?” Ryan asks in return, pulling back a little and running a hand along his body, hips rolling and swaying in time with the beat of the music.

The other snorts and reaches one hand to caress along the dancer’s side and hip.

“You’re not supposed to touch. House rules.” Ryan teases.

Shane fishes something from his inner pocket and stuffs it in the waist-band of the dancer’s crotchless pants. Is he thinking that a tip could make him more complacent?

Ryan glances down and notices that it’s a sheet of paper.

“Take a look,” Shane suggests.

So he complies, realizing he’s holding a copy of the club’s deed of sale.

“Now it’s my house,” Shane states with a sly little grin, “My rules.”

That blatant flex has no right to be so hot. But it is and Ryan wants those hands on him right the fuck now.

As if Shane read his thoughts, both his hands come up to grab on Ryan’s hips and guide him to sit in his lap and, boy… unless he’s hiding a second gun in there, the guy’s packing.

Ryan moans softly and chuckles breathlessly, “So you’re the daddy now.”

Shane arches a brow, “Did you call the previous owner daddy?” he asks.

_Oh, hell no._

“Of course,” Ryan lies, curious about where this is going.

The words are barely out of his mouth that he finds himself lying on his back on the couch, Shane towering him and leaning closer.

His lips ghost over Ryan’s neck while he quietly growls, “I’m your daddy now. Say it.”

_Fuck it, this is hot._

Ryan’s arms sneak around Shane’s neck and his legs spread to welcome him between them.

“Yes, you are my daddy now,” he replies and it turns into a moan when Shane grinds his hips down.

He clearly enjoys the reaction because he smirks against his neck and then slides down to tease Ryan’s nipples, tongue playing with the piercings, teeth tugging at them lightly.

The dancer can’t help but arch and moan even more helplessly.

Shane pulls back only when both nubs are red and so sensitive that his breath ghosting over them is enough to make Ryan sob. Satisfied with his handiwork he sits up and trails paths along Ryan’s stomach and sides.

“You look gorgeous, baby,” he says and sounds almost awed.

Ryan smirks at him and his own hands run across his body to untie at the sides the scanty shorts he’s wearing underneath his crotchless pants, those stay on while the shorts get tossed to the side.

Shane gets feral, eyes and hands try to be everywhere at the same time, touching every inch of skin they can reach, fiddling with the piercings, and making Ryan sob from it.

“You won’t be meeting anyone else like this ever again, boy.” Shane states.

The words are spoken quietly but sharply and Ryan shivers, unable to say anything, he can only nod and yelp when the other manhandles him to stand on his four.

The dancer doesn’t oppose any of it, he’s so horny and just wants to be wrecked by that man.

His whole body quivers while Shane bends to nibble at his ears and nape, hands raking across the planes of his back.

“Am I only yours, daddy?” Ryan asks breathlessly and then gasps in surprise when a smack hits his behind, not too hard, but it’s enough to make his skin tingle and his heart race madly.

“You really don’t need to be asking that,” Shane replies with a wicked chuckle, the words ghost hotly across Ryan’s nape, “Aren’t you daddy’s slut?”

Ryan groans in reply and then pushes back against the other’s body, knees spreading in invitation while he rubs his behind against Shane’s crotch.

He dares to peek from over his shoulder and looks right into Shane’s eyes, his pupils are blown wide. He licks his lips at the sight and smirks challengingly.

“You really don’t need to be asking that,” Ryan quotes, playfully mocking the other.

Shane snorts in disbelief and… something that looks like fondness probably? But his hand is deliciously rough while it locks around Ryan’s jaw and pulls him into a fierce kiss that’s all tongue and teeth and so fucking good they both moan into it.

Ryan feels like Shane could unmake him with his kisses, or the insistent teasing he could pour over his skin if he got fixated on it enough. He just has that intensity that makes Ryan think he could spend hours taking him apart with his tongue and wouldn’t he want to find out?

That’s a weird thought.

“I want to fuck you so hard that you will feel it for a week, baby” Shane distracts him, “Wanted to since the first time I saw you.”

Ryan whines softly and reaches a hand behind himself to squeeze Shane’s hard cock through his pants, “Please, daddy,” he begs in a heated whisper, “I’m your slut.”

“Fuck,” Shane replies, voice thick with arousal, “Yeah, baby. Mine only. I’ll fuck you until the only thing you can think of is me. Until your body knows my shape and you will be screaming my name.” He whispers right in his ear, their bodies pressed together, “All. Night. Long.”

And you can bet, Shane is a man of his word.


End file.
